937th Training Group
|type= |role=Medical Training |size= |command_structure=Air Education and Training Command |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=937 Training Group emblemThe group uses the 37th Training Wing emblem with the group designation on the scroll. Air Force Instruction 84-105, Organizational Lineage, Honors and Heraldry, 19 March 2013, para 3.3.3 }} The 937th Training Group is a United States Air Force unit stationed at Fort Sam Houston, part of Joint Base San Antonio, Texas. It conducts medical training for the Air Force. It was previously active with the 442d Tactical Airlift Wing at Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma. The [[group (military aviation unit) was activated in January 1963 as the 937th Troop Carrier Group when Continental Air Command formed groups to improve the mobilization capability of its dispersed troop carrier squadron (aviation)|squadrons]]. It was inactivated on 20 May 1972 and replaced in the reserves at Tinker by the 507th Tactical Fighter Group when the reserve unit at Tinker converted from airlift to fighter aircraft. History Need for reserve troop carrier groups After May 1959, the reserve flying force consisted of 45 troop carrier squadrons assigned to 15 troop carrier wings.There were an additional four rescue squadrons not assigned to the wings. Cantwell, p. 156 The squadrons were not all located with their parent wings, but were spread over thirty-five Air Force, Navy and civilian airfields under what was called the Detached Squadron Concept. The concept offered several advantages. Communities were more likely to accept the smaller squadrons than the large wings and the location of separate squadrons in smaller population centers would facilitate recruiting and manning.Cantwell, pp. 156, 169 However, under this concept, all support organizations were located with the wing headquarters.Cantwell, p. 156 Although this was not a problem when the entire wing was called to active service, mobilizing a single flying squadron and elements to support it proved difficult. This weakness was demonstrated in the partial mobilization of reserve units during the Berlin Crisis of 1961. To resolve this, at the start of 1962, Continental Air Command, (ConAC) determined to reorganize its reserve wings by establishing groups with support elements for each of its troop carrier squadrons. This reorganization would facilitate mobilization of elements of wings in various combinations when needed.Cantwell, pp. 189-191 Activation of the 937th Troop Carrier Group As a result, the 937th Troop Carrier Group was established at Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma on 17 January 1963 as the headquarters for the 305th Troop Carrier Squadron, which had been stationed there since November 1957.Maurer, pp. 369-370 Along with group headquarters, a Combat Support Squadron, Materiel Squadron and a Tactical Infirmary were organized to support the 305th. The group was equipped with Douglas C-124 Globemaster IIs for Tactical Air Command airlift operations. The group was one of three C-124 groups assigned to the 442d Troop Carrier Wing in 1963, the others being the 935th and 936th Troop Carrier Groups at Richards-Gebaur Air Force Base, Missouri. The group flew overseas missions, particularly to the Far East and Southeast Asia during the Vietnam War. In 1972 the group was inactivated as part of the retirement of the Globemaster II, being one of the last USAF units to fly the C-124. Its place at Tinker was taken by the 507th Tactical Fighter Group. flying Republic F-105 Thunderchiefs, and many members of the 937th transitioned to the new group.Cantwell, p. 314 Medical training In 2011, USAF training activities at Fort Sam Houston were transferred from the 82d Training Wing to the 37th Training Wing. The group was redesignated the 937th Training Group and replaced the 782d Training Group there.Research Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Air Force Organization Change Status Report, September 2011, Maxwell AFB, AL The 937th Training Group is the only medical training group in the Air Force. It conducts basic and advanced medical courses, and graduates nearly 6,000 students a year. Lineage * Established as the 937th Troop Carrier Group, Medium and activated on 28 December 1962 (not organized) : Organized in the reserve on 17 January 1963 : Redesignated 937th Air Transport Group, Heavy on 1 December 1965 : Redesignated 937th Military Airlift Group on 1 January 1966 : Inactivated on 20 May 1972 * Redesignated 937th Training Group on 31 August 2011 : Activated on 15 September 2011 Assignments * Continental Air Command, 28 December 1962 (not organized) * 442d Troop Carrier Wing, 17 January 1963Ravenstein, pp. 238-240 * 512th Troop Carrier Wing (later 512th Air Transport Wing, 512th Military Airlift Wing), 5 February 1965 – 21 April 1971 (detached after 1 April 1971)Ravenstein, pp. 278-279 * 442d Military Airlift Wing (later 442d Tactical Airlift Wing), 21 April 1971 – 20 May 1972 * 37th Training Wing, 15 September 2011 Components * 305th Troop Carrier Squadron (later 305th Air Transport Squadron, 305th Military Airlift Squadron, 305th Tactical Airlift Squadron), 17 January 1963 – 20 May 1972 * 381st Training Squadron, 15 September 2011 – present * 382d Training Squadron, 15 September 2011 – present * 383d Training Squadron, 15 September 2011 – present * 937th Training Support Squadron, 15 September 2011 – present Stations * Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma, 17 January 1963 – 20 May 1972 * Joint Base San Antonio, 15 September 2011 – present Aircraft * Douglas C-124 Globemaster II, 1963-1972 References ; Notes ; Notes Bibliography * * * * External links * AFHRA Search 937th Tactical Airlift Group Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air Force Reserves 0937